Pirate's Treasure
Details Walkthrough Preparation First of all, find a white apron. These can be bought from the clothing store in Varrock, as well as being found hanging on the back wall of Gerrant's Fishy Business. They may also be bought from other players. Redbeard Frank Talk to Redbeard Frank. He wants you to get some Karamja rum before he'll tell you the location of the treasure. So, walk south on the docks to see three sailors, Captain Tobias, Seaman Lorris, and Seaman Thresnor. Talk to any one of these sailors to board the ship to Karamja for 30 coins. Getting and smuggling the Karamja rum On Karamja, make your way west towards the Karamja Wines, Spirits, and Beers bar. On your map, it will have a picture of a beer glass. Walk inside and trade with the bartender Zambo. Buy one karamja rum (costs 30 coins). Do not leave the island just yet. If you do, the Customs officers will take your rum away, as Asgarnia has banned the import of intoxicating spirits. Do not try to teleport off the island with the rum, because the bottle will break in the process. Go back towards the ship, but before you reach the customs guards, go north to talk to Luthas, the owner of the banana plantation. Talk to him and he will hire you as his worker. He also says that his crates are not searched by the customs guards if you ask him about the customs officer. So, he wants you to put some bananas inside his crate outside his store. Agree to help him. Walk outside his store and then go back west and enter the banana plantation beside his house. Click on the banana trees to obtain bananas. Grab 9. Next, walk towards the crate outside Luthas' store. Use your rum with the crate to hide it. Next, use the bananas with the crate. When you can no longer put any more bananas in your crate, talk to Luthas and obtain your payment. Ask him where the crate goes, and he will tell you they go to a person named Wydin who owns the food store in Port Sarim. So talk to the customs officers and go back to Port Sarim. Recovering delivering the rum to Redbeard Frank When you get off the ship, find the food store, which should be south a bit. Enter the store and look for a door at the back of the store. Try to enter it. Wydin will tell you only employees can go there. Ask to work for him, and if you have your white apron on you, he'll agree. So enter the room and search the crate in the room. You should find your rum. Take it and go back to Redbeard Frank. Getting the pirate's clue Frank gives you a key to a chest in a bar in Varrock. So go to Varrock and go to the southern entrance, and stand outside the sword shop. To the east, there should be a bar. It will be the Blue Moon Inn. Go upstairs in the bar and look for a chest in one of the rooms. Use the key you got from Frank on the chest to obtain a pirate message. It will give you a clue to the treasure's location. Digging the treaure Before you do the following, get a spade. You can buy spades at farming stores, and they spawn in a number of locations, such as the mine near Rimmington, the southeast room of Draynor Manor, or inside the real estate agency south-west of Falador Park. Once you have a spade, go to Falador and look for the park. It is north of the eastern bank. It is very large and cannot be missed. Now look for a statue of Saradomin. Look at where he is pointing. You must remember though, that he is NOT in fact pointing directly at where you should stand. Look at how the configuration of the dirt makes an X. Stand in the middle of the dirt "X" and click on your spade to dig. A gardener will then start fighting you. Kill him, or run out of the park and then run back in, and then dig again in the same spot to get a another chest. You have completed Pirate's Treasure, now open the chest and claim your reward! Note: In RuneScape Classic, the player must dig behind the bench by using the spade with the flowers. Reward * 2 Quest Points. * A gold ring. * A cut emerald. * 450 coins. * Use of a quick 'Pay-fare' option to travel to Karamja. Trivia When the quest was first released, the Karamja rum were tradable and the bottles would not break if players tried to teleport. Some players simply bought a whole load of rum and sold it to players doing the quest, allowing them to skip a large part of it. When this was posted on fan forums, a Jagex developer saw it and the problem was soon corrected. Category:Quests